


I got you wrapped around my finger, don't I?

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Comforts Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie gets banged up on a call but brushes it off. Buck doesn't buy it. With Chris over at a sleepover, Eddie is hoping to tends to his injuries as best he can alone, until a very annoyed and unhappy Buck lets himself in and promptly takes over. Eddie's protests fall on deaf ears as Buck takes all care of him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	I got you wrapped around my finger, don't I?

Growing up, his dad always told him to suck things up. For him to not show certain emotions, as though showing them would count as a sense of weakness; fragility. And he's gotta say, he's gotten pretty good at it.

"Eddie!"

The sound of his name being called from behind makes him turn around.

"Hmm." he hums

"Are you okay?" Buck asks. The next moment he is already on him, checking him over for any bruises or cuts

Eddie furrows his eyebrows at him. Forcing a smile "I'm fine."

He starts to walk, Buck now by his side. "Are you sure? You got hit pretty hard." Buck pushes

When they finally reach the truck, Eddie turns to face him with a sincere look on his face.

"I'm fine really." he starts "Just a few bruises, but nothing a few Band-Aids can't help with."

Buck squints his eyes at him. Eddie knows that Buck can tell he's lying. But it doesn't seem like he bothers to push him because he puts his hands up in defense.

"Okay." Buck says as he takes a seat in the truck "But you're sitting beside me." he teases

Eddie smiles up at him as he takes the empty spot beside him, already on their way back to the station.

The drive back home was painful. Not only because he had to drop his son off-which he probably won't get used to- but because he is physically in pain.

Usually when Eddie comes home after his shift he takes a shower, tries to cook a meal and takes a well needed nap. But after the long day he's had, all he wants to do is lay in bed.

As he makes his way down the hall of his house, already slipping into spare sweats and a tee, the sound of keys in the doorway draw his attention.

Creeping to the corner of his bedroom wall out in the main area, he sees a tall figure. And with what seems to be a big bag slung over their right shoulder.

"Eddie?"

The man turns around as he spots Eddie in the middle of the hallway, wearing a warm smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie starts as he starts to approach him "Chris isn't here today and I thought we-"

"I'm here to see you, Eddie." Buck says, cutting him off.

Oh.

Eddie nods his head as he starts to make his way back to bed, leaving Buck standing still.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." Eddie says firmly as he disappears in the doorway.

For a second, he let's his body relax against the warm covers underneath him. Starting to seep through the sheets into his very own bed.

With Christopher gone to a sleepover, he has some time to relax. But with Buck at his house, it doesn't seem like that is going to happen.

"Look." Buck sighs as he accompanies the spot beside Eddie "I just wanted to check up on you."

Eddie sits up on the bed and starts to turn his body to face him.

"I'm fine. Earlier when you asked me I said the same thing and I mean it." he replies barely above a whisper. Eddie's eyes don't quite meant his. He can't seem to allow himself to truly admit that he is not telling the truth. Instead, he is fixated on the bruising marks that are a red wine colour on his thighs.

"I'm going to take care of you." Buck sing-songs as he gets up from the bed

When he comes back to the bedroom with a smile plastered across his face, Eddie knows that this man has some sort of plan up his sleeve. And by the looks of it, a good one.

"Turn around." Buck says as he sets himself down on the bed, opening his bag as he scatters through it for supplies.

"Um."

Buck looks at him with a knowing look. And Eddie knows better than to protest.

As he turns with his back facing Buck, he opts in looking out the window at the trees just outside. But the feeling of a cold gel like substance on his lower back send jolts down his spine.

"Ow. What is that, and why is it so cold?"

Buck starts to chuckle. "It's ointment." he starts as he applies more to his back "It'll help with the bruising."

"I could've done that myself, you know."

Buck shakes his head, not that Eddie can even see, but he does, because Eddie's not one to go down without rebuttal.

"I know you could've." Buck whispers. There's a slight pause for a moment. The silence between them grows loud, causing Eddie to turn and face him.

"What?" Eddie questions

"Nothing." Buck says, trying to play it off by changing the subject "Can you lay on your stomach?"

Eddie obliges, not putting a fight.

"Where's Christopher?" Buck questions as he places his hands gently on Eddie's back starting to massage it

Eddie let's a hum escape his lips as he relaxes under his touch. Then, when he finds the words, he replies.

"At a sleepover. You know with Huilo this time."

Buck hums in response.

"Eddie." he starts as he continues to massage his upper back "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The words catch Eddie by surprise, mainly because he knows that he can tell Buck anything, vice versa.

"Of course." he answers as he turns on his back to look up at him

Buck looks down at his thigh. "I just don't want you to feel as though I'm not there for you or don't care 'cause I do."

Eddie furrows his eyebrows as he starts to sit up on the bed. He looks down at Buck's hand and grabs it in his own.

"I know that you care. I've got you wrapped around my finger." he teases

Buck grins at the assumption as his cheeks start to grow red.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Eddie shakes his head, leaning forward to place his head against Buck's chest. "Not at all."

"Good, because I like it like that." he admits as he leans down to press a kiss to his hair "But maybe one day an eternity will be wrapped around it."

Eddie raises his head to look at Buck. He has a smirk on his face that Eddie can't quite decipher.

But before Eddie can say anything, Buck removes himself from Eddie's hold, heading out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Eddie says as he hurries himself of the bed, a step behind Buck "What does that mean?"

Buck has always known when something is wrong with Eddie, but what's good about that, is that he always knows how to be there for him in the right way.

It has been painful since his shift has ended, to be able to come home and relax, letting his body be taken care of by someone he truly adores is something that he will never get tired of.

So it's true that Eddie is not always good at showing emotions. Expressing himself in ways that may come off as vulnerable or 'fragile', but it's not necessarily a bad thing he supposes because he knows that he doesn't have to hide his emotions when he is around those he loves and who love him.

And Eddie would be asking more questions as to what an "eternity wrapped around your finger" could mean. What it means to have something forever locked around your finger. But at the sight of Buck down on one knee with a black box in between his hands, he truly understands what it means.

Although, not to brag, he always knew that he would have Buck; for eternity.


End file.
